Heated Plight
by SerinaAce
Summary: She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling; it was a complete mystery. He didn't hold her in any special way or say any special thing, but this was probably the sweetest thing she had had in a long time. Something she would never forget.


EDIT: There are two things that piss me off on this sight most. Mary Sues and authors who change their stories after they are already published. I could kick myself right now becuase I am doing the second one with this fic. A friend of mine convinced me to split this into two parts and make a two instead of one-shot. After careful consideration, I saw her logic and decided to give it a go. By doing this the second part, and I quote, 'will flow better'. I apologize to those of you who have already read this story :/ I know it kind of screws it up for you... But, it should make it better.

A/N: This idea came to me late the other night and I wanted to get it down before I left for Africa for two weeks because I knew if I waited, I would lose the idea. This one-shot is a little (okay, A LOT) bigger than the average one-shot. I could have cut it into two or even three separate chapters. I tried it, and didn't like it. So, I just threw it all together to make one big one.

I hope you like this, enjoy the story!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Heated Plight<strong>

_Part one:_ Slip

People always imagine what the best way to die would be. They also imagine what would be the worst or funniest ways. Not because they actually expect to die that way or that anyone they knew would actually meet their imaginary fate; it's just for fun. The mind comes up with odd things when you let it wander. Even Artemis had her ideas of how to die; funny, best, and worst. Awhile ago, she thought the best way to die was quick with no pain. That way, you wouldn't know what hit you and you wouldn't have to experience the fear of knowing your time was coming to an end.

She being in her current situation, was changing her mind.

The thought of leaving her friends and family behind suddenly came to mind. She wouldn't be able to say the things she wanted to. They would never know how much she truly cared for them. She was a strong girl and she knew that. But could she bear to see their faces if she _did_ have time to say goodbye? She knew the answer, and it was no. She also knew not being able to tell her feelings, which she so rarely exposed, would be her biggest regret. Right now, she was having a hard time deciding between the two options.

She stopped short on her train of thought, there was no point in even thinking about it. Because she was already stuck on the trail fate had laid out for her. She was slowly accepting that maybe these were going to be her last thoughts. This kind of acceptance was hard, but the solid truth was that she was in a place that offered no escape. Even if there were another route to get out from this room, she couldn't look for it. Her mind and body started to shut down about a half hour ago.

She reached her hand up and wiped off a large build up of sweat from her brow. As she did it, she tugged her mind away from her thoughts of fear. She hated self pity. Hated it. It made her feel weak, like she was surrendering herself to the world's views of the levels of strength. But maybe she should surrender to her subconscious thoughts. They had to be there for some sort of reason.

No, that would not help things.

It was ironic really. Or maybe it was just unfortunate; she couldn't decide between the two. Because she imagined the worst way to die would be to burn to death. The next on the list would be to drown. The circumstance she was in was a mixture of both.

It was interesting how she ended up in a boiler room nearly two states away from where the real mission was. She showed up late no thanks to school; the team had already been deployed. She was supposed to meet up with them and carry on. Emphasis on the _supposed _part. But when she got intel that the villain they were after was close to where she was, she went after him. On her own. Big mistake.

Aqualad ordered her to wait till the team showed up and to not go in alone. Her arrogance didn't take that well. She wished she wasn't so head-strong because she thought she was untouchable at that moment. She had this idea to follow him to _just_ keep tabs on his location so he would not escape. So, she followed him.

He went to a small factory. It wasn't abandoned but no one was there; work hours ended a few hours back. She followed him in and ghosted his movements. She was stealthy about it, and it paid off. He hadn't the slightest clue he was being watched. She followed him into a semi large room in the basement, the boiler room. She didn't even know a small place like this had a boiler room, but regardless of that, she still went in. He tossed his coat and gun and got busy messing with some sort of suitcase. She saw a chance.

She was always told to seize the moment. When an opportunity is presented to you, you take it because it could vanish in a second. Something her father strongly believed, something he taught her from day one. So, she did. His weapon was down, he was turned away from her, and he was distracted. She stepped out and had him at point blank. She could tell that the moment she said freeze, he knew it was over for him. He was captured and was not getting away from her. She had him pinned and both of them knew it.

Then he showed up.

Aqualad had apparently sent Kid Flash to meet up with her before the team could arrive. So much for group trust, but now that she thought about it, it was probably the right call. If only the timing had been different.

He halted right in the doorway directly behind her and asked what was going on. That one second she was distracted by him was one second too much. The man grabbed his gun, aimed it at her, and fired. She immediately dove for cover but she was a little late. The bullet missed her by mere millimeters but rammed straight into her bow. The impact caused her to fall back on the ground. Kid could have got her out of the way before the bullet was even half way to her but he didn't see the man's gun. He thought _she_ was hit.

So, he ran towards her. In the short time it took for her to realize she was okay and then to convince Wally that as well, was time enough for him to make it toward the door. This guy didn't make any snide or prideful comment like most villains before he left. He just shut the door, locked it, and stared at them through the small glass piece. She will never forget what she saw in his eyes. Nothing. That's what she saw. Cold nothing. Then he left.

They got up and tried to open the door and to find any other exit. The whole time that happened, they fought. She tried to tell him that if he just kept quiet, they wouldn't be here. He argued back and tried to say he didn't know. If he had taken a look around before he spoke, he would have known. It kept going back and forth. He did this. She did that. Now that she thought about it, it was very childish of them. But that moment she was too angry to let Wally get away with yet another mess up caused by him.

During their fight, the steam pressure in the pipes fluctuated. Pressure was reaching maximum and they both put aside their thoughts to try and figure out what was going on and how to decrease the pressure. They couldn't find any fail safes or a way to reroute pressure build up in the pipes. This place was old, and without an emergency system. Someone had turned it on a dangerously high from above them. They both knew it was the villain they had been chasing. He was trying to kill them. When the pressure reached unsafe maximum, bolts and screws started shooting off from the pipes.

She will admit Wally saved her life then, getting her away from all the flying screws as the pipes relieved pressure and all. There wasn't much they could do from then on. The steam escaping from holes in the pipes was too hot to try and cover the many leaks. Places of the boiler room were blocked off because of it. But, they still searched for an exit of some sort. There was nothing though. Not even a vent to crawl through.

When they realized that their only way of escape was through a locked door, they radioed for help. Only to find that there was no link. Their com system was down. Whether it'd be that they were underground or the water damage from the steam in the air that was affecting the link, they were unsure. All they were sure of was that there was no way to contact the team, or anyone else for that matter. So, they decided to wait till the team realized they were missing and come get them out of this mess.

Now here's the funny part.

…they didn't tell anyone.

She didn't tell Aqualad that she was in a boiler room basement of a factory that was nowhere near where she told the team she was and neither did Wally. It was a wonder how _he_ knew she was here. The team had no idea where they were. She and Wally were sure a glutton for punishment right then.

A fight erupted from that, and morphed into one that she was pretty sure made number one on the biggest fights they had ever had. It started off with communication skills then got onto each other's teamwork problems then problems in general. But then it got a little deeper and they called each other on personal problems. Even they knew boundaries when it came to fighting with each other, but for some reason, they crossed them. Things were said that shouldn't have been. Things both of them were likely to never forget; never forgive.

But this situation was different. They couldn't separate to cool off from their argument. They were stuck with each other. Even now they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, trying to get away from each other. But being stuck in the room with her enemy was not the worst part. Having to be in this room with Wally for who knows how long wasn't the point.

That banter they were so concerned with drew their attention away from a much bigger problem. A problem that demanded both of their attentions with the highest of concerns, but they ignored it, too busy analyzing pointless things about each other. They were both regretting their decision right now.

While they were fighting, steam continued to fill the enclosed room. There was no way to vent it out of the room, and it got very hot very fast. They didn't think much of it, but then the heat started to get to them. They realized their mistake a little too late. The room had gone up forty degrees within ten minutes. They had the chance to figure out a way to compensate for the soaring temperature, but they passed that chance. They did try to figure out how to cool the room but not for long. The rising humid heat was taking its toll on both of them.

They stopped their pointless fight not because they realized how _pointless_ it really was, but because they no longer had the concentration or the energy to continue.

Artemis first felt herself start to sweat uncontrollably. Her heart began to pound when she got too light headed and slid down to the ground when it was too much. She was in the same position she had been in twenty minutes ago. Both of them realized that they were practically stuck in a humid oven. They got to the furthest side of the room to get as far away from the steam as they could. It didn't make much of a difference though. The only thing they could do was sit and wait out the heat.

She leaned her head back against the wall as she took in a long breath. Her lungs did not agree with the hot sticky air and her chest and throat were crying for something cool. She felt like she was being cooked alive. She had never realized just how bad heat could affect her. Her hands and feet felt like they were swollen because of the immense heat. She was so hot and there was no way to cool herself off. The room would go up a few degrees with every passing minute and showed no signs of stopping. And every minute, she felt her mind start to slip even more; her concentration was limited.

When she felt a bead of sweat run down her face, she reached up to wipe it off. As she did she cracked her eyes open and saw Wally on the other side of the room. The room was dark and vaguely lit by a small red light but she could see that he looked like he was suffering from the searing heat just as bad as she was. Only, she knew it was worse for him than it was her. Due to his speed ability, he had a naturally high body temperature. That doubled with the temperature in the room was surely making his situation worse than hers.

He was sitting against the wall with his legs straight out in front of him with a slight bend in his knees. She knew he was still awake because he had his head tilted back like hers with his eyes barely open staring at the roof. Even from here, she could see large beads of sweat running down his freckled face. His mask was off and so was hers.

The humid heat had gotten unbearable awhile back and they both took of their masks. Next were their boots. Wally took off his gloves and pulled back his sleeves as far as they would go; they were now up to his elbows. Artemis had taken off her arm guards, belt, and quiver. She even unzipped and took off the lower part of her pants. She was grateful for that design. Now, it looked like she was wearing long shorts. At around the same time, they stopped speaking to each other; they were too distracted with the heat. They no longer cared if their identity was exposed. They had to do _something_ against the heat. But taking off the extra clothing wasn't enough. It was just too hot.

She could take all her clothes off, but even though she was dying for any sort of coolness, Wally was still in the room. Even she had an impulse for modesty in a situation like this. She tried to slow her breathing when she felt her heart start to pound again. It was hard to breath; there was so much moisture in the air. Every three breaths equaled a regular one in here. Hence, the drowning part. She felt like the water vapor was suffocating her.

And that's what scared her. She knew the rising heat and added moisture was too much for her body to handle for much longer. She was in denial about how bad their situation was. She kept telling herself that Superboy was going to come smashing through the door any minute to rescue them. Minutes passed, nothing happened. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew both her and Wally had a good chance of not getting out of this alive. They were heroes. They should be able to walk away from this, but here they were, practically fighting to stay awake.

She was glad she was not alone. Even though she wished Wally wasn't in this with her, she was relieved that she wasn't left alone with her thoughts at a time like this. She disliked that guy more than she had ever disliked someone in her whole life. Why couldn't she have been locked in her death with an insanely hot guy? _That_ wouldn't make it as bad. But Wally or no Wally, he was still here. That offered some comfort.

It was soon after she realized that they might not last another two hours, or even an hour, that she took a good look at herself, her life, and her friends. It was one of those moments where you see your whole life flash before your eyes and you pick out all the mistakes and wonder how you would have turned out if only you had done the right thing. She tried to ignore it, and so far, was succeeding. But the thoughts had already gone through, and had done what they were meant to do.

Wally was a big part of those thoughts. She suspected that he was only because she was trapped in a room with him. Also seeing him in the heated state he was in; she felt a twinge of pity for him. He was suffering from the unbearable heat more than she was. As she thought about him, she realized something. Wally really was a good guy, he truly was. Them getting off on the wrong foot and everything that went downhill from there had lead her to believe that he was her sworn enemy. A good for nothing nuisance. But she was wrong.

Even their earlier fight was completely forgotten. He said things that she would have otherwise never forgiven, but she didn't care. She said things too, and they didn't matter. Every misdemeanor he had ever done to her was forgotten. Their rivalry was pointless. She realized this in the space of five minutes. It somewhat angered her that she had to be inches away from death to realize this. He was suddenly the good guy, nothing but a close friend to her. She now cared for him and what was going to happen to him. She was worried for him.

She never thought she'd be on good terms with him. Being in her situation, she accepted the fact that both of them were acting immature. For some reason, she felt the need to challenge him with everything. He always responded, which made things worse. But now, it was all a distant memory. The guy across from her was someone new in her eyes. It was odd, but that's how she felt.

She suddenly felt like crying. She didn't know why. Well, maybe she did sort of, but she wasn't going to. The pressure of the situation was starting to come through her mental brick wall she built around it. Death had never scared her till now. If she gave in, it would make things even tougher than they already were. Besides, she can't tear up in front of Wally. Embarrassing….

Even though the room was barely lit by the red light, she caught sight of Wally's head bobbing forward. The movement instantly caught her attention. She was exhausted and hot beyond belief but she suddenly got a rush of energy as she saw her friend across the room. She pulled herself up off the ground. Willing herself not to pass out from the searing heat in the air, she walked across the wet ground over to Wally. He heard her movements and lifted his head up towards her as she crouched next to him.

She let out the breath she was holding when she saw that he was still awake.

"How you feelin'?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Nauseous."

"Me too. I was wondering when you were going to come over here. I thought you were still mad at me."

Well, guess he wasn't mad at her either from the way he was acting. Artemis ignored his comment and placed her hand under his damp chin and turned his head towards her.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

Artemis leaned in closer as she answered back, "Checking your eyes."

"Why?"

"Your pupils are dilated."

"So are yours."

"I know," she sighed as she placed the back of her hand on his cheek. "The heat exhaustion is getting to both of us."

He was silent as he took in a ragged breath. Watching him struggle for a breath, Artemis was suddenly more worried for him than she was earlier. Hopefully they could both hold out till they both go into heat stroke.

"You're so hot…" she said as she pushed back his drenched hair from his heated fore head.

Her temperature was higher than usual and she was pretty sure her skin was practically boiling right now. Wally's skin was hot to her touch, which meant his temperature was even higher than hers. He didn't even seem to have the energy to move. That wasn't good.

A cheesy smile made its way on his face, "I know. Never thought I'd hear you say that, but there's always a first time for everything babe."

Artemis smiled ever so lightly at that. She guessed he must have had the same eye opening experience as her because she never expected him to be flirting with _her_ at a time like _this_. She was relieved though, he seemed to be over the fight from earlier. She couldn't sense any harsh vibes coming from him. Then again, he might just be delusional from the lack of hydration. But, delusions or not, it made her feel better that he seemed to be on good terms her now. She closed her eyes when her head began to feel uncomfortably light. This heat and lack of air was really…

"Hey, Artemis," Wally said as he shook her arm, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes shot open when she heard his voice. She refocused on her surroundings and saw that her hand had slid down from Wally's face to his shoulder. He was holding onto her; she could tell she had unintentionally leaned forward.

"Yes," she said as she quickly sat against the wall right next to him before she had the chance to pass out on him. She didn't notice how close she was to him when she put her back against the concrete; their shoulders were touching. She was in his bubble and he was in hers, but she didn't care. She was too hot and oxygen deprived to care.

"…no" she wiped her wet forehead again.

"Hey," he nudged her with his elbow, "don't be like that. We are going to be okay. The team is still searching for us and they'll be here soon. Don't worry."

Both of them knew his words were next to a lie. They had been stuck here for over an hour. She was glad he was still trying to joke. It made things a lot let stressful.

"Sorry."

"S'all good beautiful."

"No I mean…" she bit her lips. This was really pathetic, but she felt she had to say it, "I'm sorry for treating you so badly in the past and earlier today. I've said things to you that are extremely rude and I-"

She was cut off when a finger was placed over her lips. She looked over at Wally.

"You're not allowed to get all soft on me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss mean Artemis."

She looked down at the ground. Yeah, he was right. Getting soft now was like carving her own gravestone. She should stop.

"Don't worry you won't have to hear her now. All that's left is the nice girl," she said as she tried to smile but failed. She just _had_ to have a breakdown now. In front of Wally of all people.

"Good. Gives me a chance to get to know the real you."

Artemis bit the inside of her lip for a moment, "I know you don't want me to do this, but- I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past and the way I acted. Will you forgive me?"

Wally was quiet as his face softened, "Artemis, I forgave you awhile ago. Being where I'm at right now has knocked some sense into me. As for the way you've acted in the past, I'm not going to judge. I'm sure there's a reason for it all. You're not still mad at me are you?"

"No, I got some sense knocked into me too. I'm the furthest thing from mad at you right now."

He smiled. "Good. Now that we are done making amends, can we move on to something else?"

She lightly nodded. "Yeah."

She felt like a ton of weights were just lifted off her chest. She said what she wanted to say, she felt a little bit better.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"For getting you into this situation," she muttered.

"I don't blame you. If I had stayed out of the way we probably wouldn't be here," he said as he gestured towards the steam filled room.

"It's not your fault Wally," she paused and shook her head before she continued, "It was that idiots fault."

"Yeah…" he said as he leaned his head against the wall. He was quiet for a moment before pulling his head back off the wall.

"Dude, where are your pants?"

Artemis immediately looked down at her legs. Had she taken off her pants? She rolled her eyes when she saw she still had pants/shorts on.

"These _are_ my pants I just took the ends off because I was getting too hot."

"Oh," he said as he tugged at his collar.

Seeing him doing that suddenly reminded her of the heat in the room. She had almost forgotten about it while they were talking. It was hotter than it was five minutes ago. Her top and pants were sticking to her a lot more than usual. The sounds of steam escaping from the pipes were still there, but it was beginning to blend into the background as it had done earlier. She spoke again as she watched him run his finger through his collar.

"You can take it off."

He stopped and looked at her.

"It's hot and if you are trying to be modest in front of me, you're doing it in vain."

"I'm not trying to be modest. I didn't think of that till now." Liar.

With those words, he sat up straight a pulled off the top of his uniform. His top was drenched in sweat, but she didn't blame him. He threw his top half into the room as he fall back against the wall. He was breathing fast. If something as simple as that drained his energy so quickly… She shook that thought off before she sent herself in a panic mode.

As she sat back closer into the wall she was momentarily distracted by his appearance. He had more muscle than she first suspected. He had thick broad shoulders. His whole torso was covered in light freckles. There was a sheet of sweat that covered him at every angle. If she had a different mindset right then she would have thought that, in his current appearance, he was somewhat…attractive.

"Yeah, I usually have that effect on the ladies," he said in a flirtatious tone.

Artemis looked up at him. He had a slyful smile plastered on his face with his eyes on hers. Instead of trying to retaliate, she played along.

"Careful Prince Charming. Don't get too cocky there."

He lightly shrugged, "I understand. Just can't admit it babe."

She smiled as she shook her head. Usually when he made comments like that, she would back hand him, but right now they were actually amusing. It was quiet for a moment and she felt her smile disappear. She could feel her mind slipping. It was so hard to concentrate when she was this hot. Time was starting to blend; to run out.

She felt a warm hand slide into hers. She looked back at Wally. The corner of his mouth twitched. She tightened the grip as she sighed while putting her head back onto the wall. Her eyes didn't leave his as she did so.

You know, Wally was probably the best person to be stuck with in this type of situation. He was sweet about it, and said all the right things to keep her from losing her nerve. He was the strong one in this situation. He had come to realize the same thing she did; they were probably not going to get out of this. Sure, the will was still there, but they no longer had the strength. That gesture he just did spoke millions. Friendship, hope, comfort, understanding, support. Yeah, Wally really was the right person to be stuck with.

"Thank you," she said in slow words.

He answered back in the same tone, "No problem beautiful. Don't worry; we'll be fine."

Artemis smiled as she pulled her head away from the damp wall; she hesitated a moment, "Thanks Wally…I needed to hear that."

He just smiled at her instead of answering back. The red light in the room was messing with her ability to distinguish colors but there was one thing she could see clearly. The rest of his body was showing signs of extreme heat exhaustion but his eyes were untouched by the situation. His emerald greens were the only things still natural.

His smile slowly left his face as he stared at her. They had been looking at each other for too long, or at least that's what she thought. She wanted to turn away but her head wasn't moving. Either the heat had officially drained her energy or she was now paralyzed, she didn't know. Her whole body felt numb.

Wally shifted his back off the wall as he slowly leaned his face closer to hers. She realized what he was doing and suddenly, her mind was going a mile a minute. This was the last thing she saw coming. But she didn't pull away. It was too late, for that moment, she was already his. She didn't care that is was Wally in front of her. She found herself tilting her head and parting her lips. She shut her eyes and surrendered to the inevitable.

She felt her heart flutter when his lips met hers. His lips were soft against hers and in that moment, that's all there was. It was just her and Wally. No near death situation, no unbearable heat, no worldly troubles, nothing except him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling; it was a complete mystery. He didn't hold her in any special way or say any special thing, but this was probably the sweetest thing she had had in a long time. A small kiss to ease the pain.

The moment was long but it ended as soon as it had started. She felt him slowly pull away and became aware of a cold rush on her lips where his had been only seconds ago. In their heated situation, that was rare to feel any sort of coolness. She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer. She was afraid to open them for some reason. Afraid that she might be alone if she opened them. When she did, she was met with green eyes and a crooked smile.

"Wh- what was that for?" she asked in nearly a whisper.

"Just wanted to have one last sweet thing…" His words trailed off as he continued to look at her.

She only blinked twice before turning her head back straight. Her mind was stuck at what just happened. She wasn't mad. Which was very surprising. She was just caught off guard and her mind was still processing what just happened; the heat seemed to be slowing her down. She could see him at the corner of her eye look down; away from her. He ran his hand across his face as he leaned back on the wall.

"I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to- I mean I thought- I'm sorry."

His shoulders scrunched up as he turned his head away from hers. Sorry? Why was he sorry? She wasn't.

She heard him sigh as he shut his eyes. Artemis wanted something. She wasn't sure what exactly, only that she needed something. Something to say, something to do. She wanted to relieve this new type of pain in her chest. She slowly looked over at Wally. His head was turned away from hers and he was now looking blankly at the ground. His words echoed in her mind.

One last sweet thing…

She found herself moving before she even sent the order to her limbs. She scooted away from Wally slightly while slipping her hand out of his. When she did that, she could see his face fall as he slumped even more against the wall. His hand was open for a moment before he let it fall to his side. She could read every action of his. He thought she was angry. He thought she was leaving to go sit somewhere else. He was wrong. That was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Her heart began to speed up as she stayed on her knees looking at Wally. She didn't know what she was doing, only that she was doing it. She slowly lifted a leg over Wally's. She lightly grabbed his shoulder as she did so. Wally instantly looked at her, his face full of confusion at what she was doing. She slowly settled on top of his thighs, now in a straddling position. His body was hot and sweaty against hers, but all she could feel was a cold rush as she felt it.

He only stared at her with wide eyes, he was unsure of how to handle what she was doing, and she could tell. He parted his lips to say something but she slid her hand from his shoulder to his lips, stopping him. They already said what needed to be said. Silence was golden now.

His hands were pulled back away from her, like he was afraid to touch her. She slid her hand back into his and they interlocked fingers. He looked at their clasped hands then back up to her. She slowly leaned in. They both closed their eyes when they were only inches away from each other. They both hesitated as they touched foreheads. They were listening to each other's heightened breathing. This idea could be considered reckless. But, something was telling her that time was running out. In her mind, it was now or never. Wally was the one to break the stalemate.

His lips were hot against hers this time. It was tentative at first, but very slowly started to grow more urgent. Wally leaned off the wall and straightened up to get closer to her. Their hands broke as she reached up to put her arms around his wet shoulder line. He was hesitant at first but then placed his hands on her thighs. He slowly moved them up her back, caressing her warm skin. She shuddered as he ran his fingertips up the area of her exposed back. He felt her shiver and responded by pulling her closer to him. She gasped between their lips as he did.

Their kiss suddenly took on a new level of urgency. It was faster, she might say it was erotic; there was more emotion in it. It was like she could not get enough of him, and he couldn't get enough of her. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure that he could hear it. She knew this was a bad idea, and he probably did too. By doing this, their body temperatures were rising to a dangerous high. Their breathing was heavy, and if they kept it up, they would surely pass out. But they didn't care. She didn't care. All she wanted was him right now. The heat was unbearable, but she kept going, never wanting this moment to stop.

Her concentration was nearly gone. It was like she was watching what was happening in the back of her mind. Her body's instincts had taken over. She was no longer in control. She was not exhausted anymore. Her body seemed to have stored a large pocket of strength and all of it was being used up right now.

They broke the kiss as they were both gasping for air. She was surprised she was still awake, her head was so light. They didn't separate though, they just touched cheeks as they listened to each other's labored breathing. After a very short moment, they found each other again. She was getting tired. She could feel him slowing down too, but there was still some fire left. Both of them knew it, so they took advantage of it.

The heat in the room was now nothing compared to Wally's body temperature. His hot hands against her exposed skin was electrifying. Her own core was heated up higher than she thought possible, but it felt good. The hormones coursing through her body should have been cooked by the heat but they persisted. She was now a prisoner to them. And to Wally.

Any and all logical thinking was gone as they deepened the kiss, trying to get even closer than they already were. It was so hot. Her mind was starting to slip. But she couldn't stop…

The moment was too perfect…too sweet…

* * *

><p>AN: Near death experiences do interesting things to you...

Again, I apologize that it was so long. Also for the unexpected split.

So, I'd appreciate a review. I want to know every thought you had while reading this. If you have the time, a review would be nice:)

-SerinaAce


End file.
